Beginning, middle and the end
by prettypixie405
Summary: Ellie James has been living in Tokyo for about three years with Han in the garage. Juggling fixing cars, racing and working can sometimes make you miss the good things in front of you. but is it to late for Han and Ellie? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: hey it's my first fanfiction. Criticism is welcome. In the fanfiction Han is not smuggling/stealing money from Takashi, without further ado I hope you enjoy "beginning,middle and end" .

I was tired and just wanting to sleep when I pulled my car up into the very packed garage. When I got out I did a quick sweep of the room seeing how many people were filling the bottom floor of the garage. Even after living with Han for three years I could never get over the sight of the racers, cars and barley dressed girls that created the underground Tokyo racing Scene. It was like nothing I had ever seen before in the states yes there was a pretty big racing scene but nothing even close to Tokyo.

I grabbed my bag and phone and started heading to the stairs that lead to the upstairs of the garage. As I was half way up the stairs I turned around and looked to the couch in th far corner, as I predicted Han was sat there with two barely dressed girls on either Sid of him. Han with a hand around each of their waist looked me directly in the eye and smiled, I returned the gesture and made my way to my room. I opened the door stepped inside and shut it behind me. I began to strip out of my clothes until I was down to just my underwear and fell face first into my bed.

I lay like that until I heard my door handle moving. I sat up on my elbows and looked at th door waiting for some random drunk person to enter. I was slightly surprised though when had stepped in quickly shutting the door behind him.

"It's just you," I said falling back onto my face

" nice underwear."

"Cheers." I said flipping home the finger and could hear him chuckling at the crude hand gesture. Trust my luck for Han to come into my room the day I chose to wear my dark blue matching bra and underwear set with black lace the day he came into my room.

"As much as I love the free show" he said " why don't you get dressed and come downstairs, You missed the races and I haven't seen you all day."

Han:

At that moment she rolled onto her front and gave me a great view of her breasts without a shirt on. And I must say I was pretty impressed and had to fight hard to stop myself becoming over excited. I found it hard to keep my face neutral as she looked at me with those big green eyes.

"Do I have to? I just got in now."

"Yeah you do. Where were you anyway I was getting worried?"

"Ha! You worried about me , don't believe you. You probably didn't even notice I wasn't there. Too preoccupied with your models to miss me. I bet you only noticed I wasn't there because Twinkie was pestering you."

Trust Ellie to think the worst of me, but I can't be asked to fix her opinion of me now so I might as well let her.

"Someone has to babysit him and I didn't feel like it tonight." I reply " where we're you though?"

" one of the girls was sick so I had to cover her shifts. The boss said he would pay me for the time which means I can start the upgrades on my car next week."

She said with a smile

"I don't know why you still work at that place all you boss does is Lear at you and harass you."

"What like you doing now" she said with a hint of teasing and amusement in her voice

"I'm not learning at you." I said as I started walking to the door looking over my shoulder is Said " are you coming downstairs?"

"Yeah" she said standing up and heading to the door. All I could do is stair for a moment before my brain kicked in.

"Not like that you aren't." I said signalling at her underwear and bra.

"What wrong with it. It's more than what some of those models are wearing."

"I don't want you getting attention from the horny male population of people downstairs" I stated.

She leaned into me and used a husky voice."Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were sounding very jealous" she then began to lean into me and began kissing my neck. I placed an arm around her waist.

"Ellie..." I started only for her to push away from me with a massive smile on her face.

"Fine I'll get changed." She turned her back to me as I opened the door. "But Han." She called, I paused and turned around

"Yeah"

"Your to easy to tease." She said as she un-clasped her bra and dropped it to the floor. I shut the door with a huge smile on my face.


	2. always last to know

chapter 2

I let out a small laugh as Han left the room, he was so easy to mess with it was unbelievable sometimes. even after three years together he still couldn't tell when I was messing around. I headed over to my underwear draw and pulled out a neon pink bra and hooked it up. Walking to my wardrobe I grabbed a pair of my favourite denim shorts and a sheer black skin tight top that showed of my toned stomach. I quickly put them on and grabbed my white converses, as I was about to leave my room and make my way downstairs I decided to let my hair down from the tight bun on the top of my head allowing my long dark locks to fall half way down my back.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was quickly ambushed by Twinkie.

"Hey girl. Where you been at? You said you would be at the races tonight."

"Yeah o know but I had to work a double shift. one of the girls was sick" I said over the loud music pumping out of the speakers Twinkie started to move me more into the room.

"Yeah well you shoulda called and said something. Han kept askin' me where you where at. Wanna drink?"

"Sorry and sure why not."

I began looking around the room for someone else to talk to as Twinkie disappeared into the sea of people at the party. I was looking for Reiko or Earl when I felt a set of arms rap around my waist. The owner of the arms pulled me into their chest and began to kiss the side of my neck. I leaned into the person more, pushing my body tight against the person, not because I let strangers kiss me. No. But because I would always recognise those arms and kisses as belonging to one and only one person. Han.

I spun around so I was face to face with him, but still close.

"Hey" I said smiling up at him.

"Hey right back" he replied leaning his forehead against mine. We stayed like this for a while. Just the two of us, against the world, no one else. That's what Han always said. But just like all good things must come to an end, all intimate moments must be ruined by Twinkie.

"Hey Han, here's your pocky and Takashi wants to talk."

He sighed while I took the packet of pocky and opened it.

"He said it was important." With that Twinkie was swallowed back up by the sea of models, racers and chasers.

"Come on" Han said taking the pocky from my hand and leading me to the office at the back of the garage.

Han pov:

Ellie walked behind me as we entered the room. Takashi was standing by the window and acknowledged our presence with a nod in direction to the chair. We sat a moment in silence before anyone spoke.

" In your absence from Tokyo I wish to know who will be in charge of the garage and insuring that my racers cars will be fixed?"

"Absence from Tokyo? What are you talking about?" Ellie questioned leaning forward in her seat.

"I see. You haven't told her yet. And with you leaving for Rio so soon how unfortunate the news comes from me." Takashi said with mock regret heavenly laced in his voice. I sent daggered looks to Takashi and then turned my attention onto Ellie. She tilted her chin up a bit and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What's he talking about?"

"I'm going to Rio."

"When ?"

"Tomorrow."

"Who else knew?"

"-"

"Who. Else?"

"Twinkie, Earl, Reiko, -,"

WHAT!" Ellie shouted getting up from her chair. "So basically everybody but me, huh, is that what your trying to tell me? Even the models and those racer skanks knew?" She was furious at me I knew for sure but she was turning me on. I was finding it hard to not take her on the desk then and there until she couldn't walk straight.

"Ellie-" I started only to have Takashi cut in.

"Well it was a going away party."

Ellie pov:

That was the final straw. I was out the door. How could he? After all we had been through he couldn't even tell me could he? NO!

I was in my room looking through my bag for my car keys when Han came in.

"Ellie-"

"No. How could you? How could you let me look such a fool in front of Takashi ? How come you didn't tell me?" I was so angry and upset I was near tears.

"Ellie." He began as he walked towards me and spun me in his arms till I was facing him. "A friend called three days ago and needs my help. I didn't tell you because I knew we would argue and I didn't want that."

"But you told Takashi, why? "

"He's my buissness partner and needed to know"

"But I didn't?" I said as tears started forming in the back of my eyes. " Or am I not important enough?"

"Of course you are. Look at me Ellie. You know you are."

"Then why did everyone but me know? Even the racer chasers and models knew." I said as Han pulled me closer and cupped my chin in his hands. Leaning into me with a smirk on his lips he said " If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous -"

"Well its a good thing you do then, isn't it?"

"I guess it is." He said as he leaned in and captured my lips. The kiss was sweat and passionate and made me feel as if I wad floating on cloud nine. When he pulled away for air I began to trail kisses down the side of his face and down his neck.

"You know if you're leaving tomorrow we should make the most of tonight." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"I couldn't agree more" he said as he recaptured my lips.


	3. to spain we go

Ellie pov:

Han Han began to move towards my bed. We reached it with our lips still locked together as he pushed me down onto the bed. His hands began to move freely up and down my body as the kiss became deeper. I could feel his erection pressing against my leg, the sign of his arousal only making me wetter in anticipation. As he began kissing my neck his hands slipped under my shirt, massaging my Breast through my bra.

I couldn't help but lete out a moan of pleasure at his administration. He slipped my shirt off over my head and unhooked my bra releasing my Breast into his waiting hands. I looked him in the face and our eyes met as he lowered his head to my cheats and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh God. Han." I moaned as I laced my fingers into his smooth hair and pulled him closer.

"So sensitive today aren't you? Maybe I should make you cum like this. " He mumbled against me as he continued sucking.

Han was what you might call a boob man. And trust me, I should know. He liked his girls to be well equipped in the front. And for that I thank the Lord everyday for gracing me with naturally perky double D's. For a May not be lying on my bed writhing in pleasure from just his lips if not. Even though Han always had models hanging of his arms I could always tell the ones he was interested in, from the ones he wasn't just from looking at their chest.

In a split second I had pushed Han onto his back and was kissing him. I began to unbutton his shirt and pull it of of him, our chests still flushed together allowing me to feel his defined muscles. He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down and began to make quick work of his belt and jeans, ripping them away till he was just in boxers. I kicked of my shoes and dropped my shorts and underwear in one. Crawling back over him on the bed I could feel his eyes watching me like he was about to devour me. I was right within seconds he had me pinned against the bed and was kissing his was down my body. When he reached my thighs he opened my legs and placed himself between them, he began to kiss and lick my lower lips. After a few minutes of his licking I was ready for him to be inside of me.

"Please Han I need more. " I moaned out "I need you inside now."

He slowly inserted a finger inside of me. Then a second one. He began to move them in and out, increasing the speed with each thrust. I was so ready for him that I was already cumming from just his fingers being inside me.

"Please Han I- oh God- I need you inside n-now ah ."

"Your so wet." he said removing his fingers and holding them to my face to prove the point. Moving his hands to his face he liked one of his digit that was wet with my juices. He then moved his hand to my lips and placing a finger into my mouth as he looked me in the eyes. It turned me in so much when Han did things like this. Standing up he removed his underwear revealing to me his well endowed member. He moved over my body so his lips were to my ear and whispered.

" I'm gonna fuck you long and hard till you can't walk straight. And while I'm gone the ache between your legs will remind you of me. And only me. Every time you move."

With that he sunk in to me with one long thrust and stilled for a moment.

"Han" I cried out in pleasure. He began to move with such speed and force I thought I was gonna split in two. I could feel his member throbbing inside me. I was so close to coming again. He leaned his lips against my ear.

"Your. So. Tight." He said punctuation every word with a thrust of his hips. With that he sent me crashing over the edge as I climaxed. I expected him to stop and let me get over my orgasms. But he didn't. Han continued to thrust causing me to organs again and again. All I could do wad cry out as my orgasms came back to back. I knew Han was close when he rested his head in the crook of my neck. Within moment he was spilling himself inside of me.

He began to kiss me, it took a while for me to kiss back in my dazed state. The kiss was sweat which wasn't something Han and I did a lot of. He was still inside me and I could feel him getting harder as we kissed.

"Already?" I asked slightly amused.

"Round two." He said with a grin on his face.

With that we started round two of five.

Han pov:

I rolled over so that Ellie was on top of me and pulled her blanket over us. We lay like that for a while, her head on my chest. Within minutes she was asleep, she looked exhausted and I couldn't help but smile at the idea that I had something to do with it.

I spent the night with Ellie in her room watching her as she slept. It was strange to see her so fragile looking amongst her pillows and blankets on her bed. I knew she was upset about me going to Rio but Dom needed me for whatever reason. I just hope Ellie understands. My flight wasn't till four in the afternoon but I still had a couple thing to do before I left. The top of my list being to talk to Ellie.

The next day I woke to find Ellie wide awake with her head resting on a pillow.

"Morning. " she said in a husky voice.

"Morning to you to." I said as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ellie we need to talk."

"About what ?"

"While I'm gone your in charge of the garage."

"No shit, really?" She said sarcastically "You didn't have to tell me that, it's common knowledge you know. When your out of town I'm in charge. God know you weren't gonna let Twinkie run this place now. "

" I just wanted to make sure you knew." I smirked

"Where are you going anyway ?"

"Rio"

"What! You get to go on fucking holiday while I'm stuck fucking babysitting everyone else."

"Its not a holi-"

"No fucking way. You can book me a ticket right now, I'll get the laptop." She said as she stood up. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my lap.

"Its really not a holiday. A friend called me, he needs my help." I said trying not to laugh at the little pout she had on her lips.

" I wish my friends called me off to exotic places when they needed help. The most exotic I got was a strip club when Twinkie was to drunk to get home." She stated.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked curious

" Well I've always wanted to go Spain. You know really experience the culture the heat, the food the sex on the beach."

"I'm not sure the last one has anything to do with the culture." I said smiling at her idea of Spanish culture.

"Maybe not but it would be fun."

"Ok let's go when I get back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I nodded

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet."

Authors notes.

Hey guys I hope to hike it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm also looking for someone to edit my work. If your interested let me know in the reviews, thanks. :)


	4. introductions, first impressions

Introductions, first impressions.

3 months later

A phone call, that was all I was looking for. One stupid phone call that wouldn't be for someone else, cut out or have a deadline before I even got the stupid words hello out. Was that really to much to ask for? He'd been gone for three months and I hadn't heard a single word from him. Although that hadn't been a problem for Twinkie, Earl or Reiko, seeing as he called Twinkie an hour ago to say he was nearly home. No apparently it wasn't too much trouble for him to check in with them every week. Just hassle to check in with me his... His...?

I don't even know what I am to him. I guess we never really defined it before, talked or thought about it. I mean we work and hang out together, joke, hug, kiss and even have sex. Does that make me his girlfriend? Or am I just assuming things, if we were boyfriend and girlfriend I would know. I know I'm not just another notch on his bed post, even if we weren't exclusive neither of us slept around. We might have flirted with others but nothing more. But just because we don't sleep with other people doesn't mean we're in a relationship.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Twinkie as he cam running into my room.

"He's here." Twinkie said with the same amount of enthusiasm a child has at the idea of Easter and Christmas.

He was so excited he was practically bouncing on hid feet. I had to resist the erg to run outside to see if he was really back.

" Ellie come on. Move yourself girl, don't just stand there looking at me. " Twinkie said as he left the room.

"Here goes nothing. " I muttered to myself as I left the room and began to walk down stairs the the garage.

There he was coming out of his Mazda RX-7. Our eyes locked together for a moment and all I could do was stare back. It wasn't until I saw another car and a bike pull up beside him that my brain started to work again. The driver of the other car was a tall, bold headed muscular man. Wearing a white top that left me in no denial that he worked out. It wasn't till I looked liver to the driver of the bike, who had a very feminine body, did I begin to feel the first pang of jealousy. The person in question removed there helmet and my heart plummeted. It was obvious to me that she was the reason he hadn't called. I mean she was beautiful and could easily be a model, the fact that he brought her back to Tokyo with him was a dead giveaway that whatever he and I might have had was not as special as I thought.

When my eyes went back to Han he began to walk towards me, within seconds he was in front of me. He tilted by chin up so I was looking him in the eyes and then kissed me. At that moment the last straw snapped. First he left me for three months with hardly a word, the he comes back with Mr muscle and miss I'm gonna rape you with my eyes. And now he's kissing me, hell to the no. I pushed away from him and slapped him straight across the face.

"Ellie. What the-" Han started before I cut him off

"Where the hell have you been? Huh? Why have you been gone for nearly three months?" I yelled waiting for his reply. " or maybe you should tell me why the bloody hell you can't pick up a dam phone. Sorry correction, why you can pick up the phone to everyone but me."

"I told you a friend needed help I didn't know I'd be gone for this long." He tried to defend. Then Mr muscle spoke up, " listen it wasn't Hans fault I'm the one who called him out to Rio. "

"Shouldn't have said that. " Twinkie whispered. I looked to Mr muscle "Are you his maker? Puppeteer or brain? No!" Looking back at Han " you should of called. " with that I left the garage and went to my room.


	5. forgetful much

Han pov

"Damn Han, you messed up big time." Twinkie said as he patted my shoulder.

"How she been Twinkie ?" I asked

"Honestly? Not great, Takashi been here a lot too. "

"What for?"

"You'd have to ask Ellie. Once a week he comes round, they go into the office and an hour later he leaves. Anyway I got some cars to fix. " Twinkie said as he left.

"Is that how every girl in Tokyo is gonna be welcoming you back?" Dom asked with a smirk on his face, as moving away from his car and looking around more. I shook my head and chuckled in reply, "No just her."

"Who is she?" Asked Gisele on my left.

"That is Ellie James. One of the finest mechanics and, if you can get here behind the wheel, racers. " I replied.

"Han, why don't you show me around?" Gisele said as she began walking towards me.

"How about tomorrow, I'll take you to my favourite place. But right now I'm gonna check on Ellie."

Ellie pov

How dare he! Who does he think he is, gone for three months and I don't even get a hi. But then that's Han for you. Always has been. Only ever caring about himself and always, always getting distracted by pretty girls.

And me always stuck standing there, like a fool. And for what? I a guy who obviously doesn't think of you the way you think of him. I doubt he would even remember what tomorrow is.

Han pov

"Ellie" I said as I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Go .Away."

"Come on open the door."

"Just go away and find someone else to bother. Try Earl."

"Ellie!" I was getting frustrated.

"What!" She yelled through the door.

"Open the door we need to talk." I could hear the door unlock from the other side.

"We need to talk now, when it suits you. When you need something. Well guess what? I don't care what you have to say right now and I don't know when I will." She said walking past me to the garage.

Ellie pov

I saw Twinkie, Earl and Reiko all standing around a car.

"Listen up." I said addressing all of them. "None of you are to say anything to Han about tomorrow. Are we clear? "

They replied in a chorus of yes.

"I'm going out I'll be back later." I said moving to my car. I didn't stick around to listen to the questions they were asking, I just got in and drove.

Next day. 9:00 am

My car pulled into the garage. I got out and made my way inside to the kitchen. There sat at the table was Han. "Where were you last night I was worried?"

"Clearing my head." I replied looking him square in the eyes.

"Where did you stay?"

"With some friends."

"Get dressed." Han said, I turned to head to my room with a smile on my face. He remembered. "Your opening up. I'm going out today with Gisele."

With those words my heart shattered. He didn't remember. I drew in a breath to steady my voice, "Where you going ?"

"I'm teaching her to drift on the mountains. "

And with that he not only shattered but demolished my heart. All I could do was head to the garage to open up. Half an hour later they left .

Dom pov

I was helping Ellie in the garage with some cars. I had to say I was surprised I hadn't met a girl this good with cars since Letty. But Ellie had skill. We had got to talkin and I could see why Han had her work in for him, she was a cool person but I could tell something was playing on her mind.

"What's got you with that look on your face?" I asked

"How Long have you know Han for?" She asked me.

"A long time. Why?"

" I've known him for three. I thought we were close and know he's just proven that a pretty face beats friendship. "

I was about to answer her when a car pulled up in the garage and a tall Parisian man got out with a box in his hand. Ellie was walking towards him.

"Takashi." She said, looking back at me "Dom this is Takashi. Takashi this is Dom." I nodded my head at him and got back to work.

"Where's Han I heard he's back?"

"He's not here."

"Really? I find it hard to believe he would leave you alone on your birthday." Takashi said handing Ellie the box. At that moment it all clicked in my head why Ellie was upset about and what she meant earlier.

"Yeah well you can search the whole place and he still won't be here. So what do you want."

"Your sister wants to celebrate with you." He replied.

"Well I'm sorry to say you'll have to tell Neele that I'm not in the mood to celebrate."

"When do you finish?"

"Takashi what part of I don't want to celebrate do you find hard to-"

"When?"

"One hour" she replied.

"Your sister and I will see you then." He said getting into his car.

Once he was gone Ellie put the box on the work bench and moved back to the car.

"So how old is the birthday girl?" I said not looking at her.

" twenty-four. And don't say anything to Han." She said leaving the garage.

Han pov

Gisele and I had fun on the mountain and I had to admit she was good at drifting. By the time we got back it was was about seven. The garage was empty except for Twinkie, Earl and Reiko. I walked over to them as Gisele went to her bike. As I was walking over I saw a large wrapped box on the work bench.

"What's in the box?"

"So it's not from you?" Earl asked

"No."

Dom walk in and answered the question we were all thinking. "Dom guy called Takashi gave it to Ellie."

"Takashi, you kidin me?" Said Twinkie. "That's just great."

"Why was he here?" I asked.

"Ellie said not to tell you." Dom said.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" I asked "where is Ellie?"

"With Takashi." Dom said

" How can you not know why Takashi gave Ellie a present." Said Twinkie.

I stopped as I heard a car pull up outside the garage and a set of car doors open, followed by a set of high heals walking towards the garage.

Ellie pov

As I walked into the garage all eyes were on me.

"What's going on ?"

"Why don't you tell me. What's this?" Han asked pointing at the present on the work bench.

"If you don't know." I said walking to the bench and picking up the present.

"Why is everyone say that? Someone just tell me."

"What's the date?"

"Twenty-seventh of June" he replied calmly.

"You know it's funny how I still know your birthday. April fourteenth." I said.


	6. when your heart breaks

When your heart breaks

Ellie pov

"Ellie I -" Han started.

"Save it, I have a race to get ready for." I said as I headed for the stairs. Once in my room I kicked of my shoes and placed the box on my bed. I picked it up and gave it a shake to see if I could identify the gift. After a minute of this I realised it was useless and opened it revealing a black box. I removed the lid and was surprised to find a leather cream coloured bag. I picked it up out of the box, only to be surprised by the weight of it. Unzipping it I was surprised by what I found inside, Sun block, a small white towl, a sunglasses case and a card that read:

To my baby sis

Happy twenty-fourth, I know it's gonna be great. You work like a slave at that garage so I thought you could do with a dream trip to Spain.

Love your big sis.

P.s. you can't say no, I've played for everything in advance so just say thank you.

I turned around as I heard my door opening, it was Han. Not wanting to talk to him I turned back around. "What do you want?" I said trying to keep my voice steady, not wanting to reveal how upset I was.

"Ellie I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget it's just oats Bern going on and I -"

"Really? You had a lot going on? Well what about th rest of use, you left and I had to take over. You come back, no apology no nothing. An you expect me to be happy?" I said now in full fury.

" I know you upset I forgot your birthday but -"

"For God sake Han it not about my birthday. I couldn't care less about it. It's about you just leaving me. " I said completely amazed at the fact he thought we were arguing purely over my birthday.

"If it's about me going to Rio then th conversation is over Ellie. I'm not going to apologies for being there to a friend." He replied in a level voice trying to disguise his anger.

"That's just it though. Dom I your friend of course you would go. But you didn't tell me until th day before. And while you were gone I couldn't help but notice you told everyone but me. How do you think it made me feel?"

"-"

"Cheap, worthless. Like I meant nothing." I said moving to stand in front of him. " And today, you were so busy with Gisele you couldn't even remember my birthday. I don't even know what I mean to you anymore because apparently being a pretty brunette qualifies you to be my replacement."

"Ellie it's not like that-"

"No Han! I need to say this to you now before I let you talk me down. What do I mean to you?"

Dom pov

"What's the deal with Ellie and Han?" I asked.

"It's complicated" said Earl be for Twinkie butted in.

"Well it's a bit like this, see Ellie and Han have been in a relationship for the past two years. They flirt with other people at races and parties and stuff but don't confuse it for them cheating. They ONLY sleep with each other, they don't cheat and fool around with others." Twinkie said directing the last part to Gisele who was still by her bike.

"So you all new it wad her birthday?"

"Yeah" they replied

"She didn't want us to remind Han." Said Reiko.

"Why not?"

"Not sure. But I can tell you she isn't upset because he didn't say happy birthday." She replied.

" Why then?"

"When you get to know Han and Ellie the way we do you'll understand that they have special things that they do on there own. Only them. Like on there birthdays they drive up to the mountain, they drift and hang out for most of the day." Earl replied.

"But not this year. " Said Twinkie.

Ellie pov

"You know what you mean to me Ellie." Han said cupping my face in his hands.

"Do I?" I asked moving out of his grasp. "Cause I'm not sure anymore, we never talk about it. We have never defined ourselves and what we have. "

He looks at me a saying nothing. "Well? Am I your girlfriend, lover, a hook up, your friend with benefits? What am I to you?"


End file.
